bleachstoryroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Noblesse Chapter 236. Desire To Be Normal
Bleach Story RPG Dr. Crombel is having a video call with Yuriy, who gives him details of the events that transpired during his visit to Korea with the Cerberus. He tells Crombel that the 12th Elder was killed in battle but he couldn't get close enough to see who it was that managed to kill him. Crombel is shocked to hear the news, as the death of the Elder was beyond his expectations. He begins to reflect on the events that led to the current situation beginning with the Union laboratory that used to be in Korea. He wonders if he underestimated Frankenstein and if he is strong enough to kill an Elder. However, he is pleased with the unexpected death of the Elder as it removes the need to plan for his removal and the commotion caused by Elder's death would be convenient for him. Before ending the conversation, Yuriy informs him that he has confirmed Tao to be alive and not only him but Takeo as well and together they defeated Lutai. Dr. Crombel finds this a bit hard to believe as the entire DA-5 team wouldn't have previously stood a chance against a single Cerberus member except for maybe Krantz in his final transformed state, yet Tao and Takeo defeated one with neither one of them dying. This makes him smirk, curiously wondering how they both got so powerful. He then states that the mission was more successful than he had expected, with the Elder's death and Yuriy being able to procure experimental samples (Bodies of Lutai and Yuizi). He commends Yuriy and orders him to wrap up his work with the 12th Elder's team and return to his team for the time being. Meanwhile at Frankenstein's house, the RK-4 and Seira are still at the lab, with Frankenstein just walking in. He asks Tao if there has been any contact from An Sangeen and Na Yonsu, but Tao replies in the negative. He reasons that it would take a while before the KSA couple would be able to contact them because they had lost 70% of their operations to the Union, with the only surviving agents being the ones who were away from the KSA headquarters at the time of the attack and those at other KSA branches. Thus, they would need more time due to the KSA's having to sort out the Cerberus incident with a limited number of available personnel. Tao asks Frankenstein what they are going to do now (Since Rai has asked them to leave) and Frankenstein thinking they were worried about having nowhere to go, assures them that they do have a place to go. He plans to have them return with Seira and Regis to Lukedonia, to live at Rai's mansion where they will be safe from the Union. However, M-21 clarifies that they want to know why Rai wants them gone. Frankenstein explains that the death of an Elder will cause the Union to initiate a full investigation of the incident which will eventually lead to a dangerous confrontation with the Union. The 3 modified humans still do not agree, stating that they know the dangers of the Union and M-21 theorizing that they may be too weak to face the Union, which would make them a burden to Rai and Frankenstein. Frankenstein tells them that they are looking at the situation the wrong way and explains that Rai asked them to leave because they aren't sure that they can protect them. He then proceeds to tell them about the nature of his master's powers, how it drains his life force with every use and theorizes that either Rai's power is created from his life force or his powers are too strong for his body to handle. Frankenstein explains that these recent problems have arose from an incident that took place 820 years ago, which forced him to use a considerable amount of power to defend his life and to enter his hibernation afterwards. However, the hibernation period wasn't enough to help him recover as his body was beyond recovery. Frankenstein tells them that Rai doesn't see them as a burden but is actually worried that he might be unable to protect the lives they have built in Korea, which makes M-21 wonder out loud why he cares so much about them when he is in fact so ill himself. This prompts Frankenstein to explain the true meaning of what it means to be The Noblesse. He explains that Rai's greater role is to keep the Nobles' and their mighty powers in check and to destroy those who abuse their power by slaughtering humanity. This is the real reason why he is revered and feared among the Nobles, as this gives him the authority to destroy any Noble at will. This caused him to live in solitude in the darkness of his mansion for a very long time, only visited every few hundred years by the Previous Lord and the Clan Leaders of the time. He would stand staring out a window for long periods on end, just cherishing the view of the world outside as the only special thing he had. Category:Noblesse Chapters